Talent Show
by Windrises
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron start planning for Hogwarts' talent show, but tension and antics get in the way and put their talent at risk.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Hermione Granger was heading to class. She calmly walked across the hallways of Hogwarts, while carrying her precious books. However, her peace didn't last long. Ronald Weasley ran by and bumped into Hermione which made her drop her books. The books landed on the floor. Draco Malfoy wasn't paying attention, while walking, so he tripped over the books and bumped into a painting. The painting got a hole and fell on Draco. Hermione wasn't happy about the antics, so she glared at Ron and asked, "What are you up to?"

Ron answered, "I'm trying to run away."

Hermione asked, "Why?"

Ron said, "I don't have time to explain." He pushed Hermione away and continued running. Hermione saw that Harry Potter was also running in the hallways. He appeared to be chasing after Ron, which made Hermione wonder if her friends were in an argument. Draco got up and once again, he tripped over the books. He crashed into another painting.

Hermione said, "Congratulations, Draco. You broke two pieces of art."

Draco was never one to accept blame, so he pointed to Hermione and stubbornly said, "It's your fault."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked, "How is it my fault?"

Draco said, "If you weren't throwing your books on the floor, I wouldn't of slipped."

Hermione replied, "I didn't purposely throw them on the floor. I accidentally dropped them on the floor, when Weasley bumped into me. If you had been more careful, you wouldn't of fallen."

Draco proudly said, "The Malfoy family is far too rich in eloquence, to do such mundane things, like being careful." Hermione rolled her eyes, while heading to class.

A few minutes later, Hermione and the others were in class. Harry and Ron were arguing with each other and talking during class, despite the fact that class had started. Severus Snape frowned at them and said, "Kitchen Pot and Weaseltown, class has started, which means your mouths must be closed up."

Ron nervously asked, "Are you going to duct-tape our mouths?"

Snape answered, "I'd love to, but Professor Dumbledore banned me from doing that. Anyways, I believe it's time to get serious. No goofing around and no distractions." Hermione liked the sound of that, because she was tired of her friends goofing around.

However, Professor Albus Dumbledore walked in and said, "Greetings, students. It's time for fun." Hermione and Snape angrily sighed.

Harry raised his hand and asked, "What's going on?"

Dumbledore said, "I have an announcement to make. Hogwarts' annual Talent Show will be next week."

Hermione replied, "But we didn't have a talent show, during the previous years."

Dumbledore nervously chuckled and replied, "That's because I forgot, to have a Talent Show. Anyways, you'll work in trios and will show off your unique talents."

Draco responded, "But some students don't have any talent." He was referring to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Snape said, "Mr. Malfoy makes a good point. Some of my students have no useful abilities."

Dumbledore replied, "I'm afraid I strongly disagree with that. I think everybody has talent and the potential for greatness. Best of luck, to all of you."

After class was over, Hermione ran up to Harry and Ron. Since they were her best friends, Hermione thought they should work together, for the Talent Show. Hermione tapped their shoulders and asked, "Do you wanna work with me?"

Harry said, "I want to work with you, but I'm not sure about Ron."

Hermione looked confused, while asking, "What happened? You guys are supposed to be buddies."

Ron said, "It's hard to be friends with Harry, since he holds grudges."

Harry replied, "You owe me."

Hermione wasn't surprised that Ron was the one who started the argument. After all, he had a won a prize for being Hogwarts' Number-One Argument Starter. She asked, "What did Ron do?"

Harry said, "Ron ate my curtains."

Hermione said, "Ron, why would you do such a stupid thing?!"

Ron calmly replied, "Hold on, I have a very understandable reason."

Hermione asked, "What is it?"

Ron said, "Harry's curtains were yellow, with red dots, so I thought they were pepperoni pizza."

Hermione said, "Guys, do you really want your friendship to end, because of Ron's jarring mistake?"

Harry sighed and answered, "No."

Ron said, "Despite how unreasonable Harry's anger is, I'm willing to forgive him."

Hermione said, "Thank goodness. We can forget about that nonsense and start working on the Talent Show. I suggest we do something, that involves the knowledge and benefits of reading."

Harry replied, "Hold on, Hermione. The Talent Show should be about something we're all an expert at."

Ron responded, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Harry made a good point. He and I aren't good at reading and we don't know much about books."

Hermione said, "Then we need to find something, that we all share a passion for."

The trio went into Harry and Ron's room and started suggesting various ideas. Hermione suggested they do a show involving magic, but Harry and Ron weren't interested in that. Ron suggested they dress-up as clowns and pull pranks bats, but Harry and Hermione didn't want to do that.

Finally, Harry came up with an idea. He faced his friends and said, "We should sing."

Hermione looked surprised, while asking, "Sing?"

Harry said, "We've all sang before. I think we could blow the judge's socks off, with our singing voices."

Hermione said, "I guess that could work."

Ron proudly said, "I have one of the best voices ever." He started singing, but his voice was so bad, that Harry and Hermione started covering up their ears.

Professor Snape burst in and pointed his wand across the room. He said, "I heard one of the most horrific sounds, that has ever been uttered in Hogwarts. Is it one of Voldemort's henchmen?"

Hermione said, "No, Ron was just singing. We're planning on doing a musical act, for the Talent Show."

Snape replied, "Oh, I see." He looked at Ron and said, "No offense, but your singing voice is a dreadfully repulsive sound. Instead of being the singer, I suggest you do a different musical-related job, like playing the drums."

After Snape walked out, Ron said, "That's not a bad idea. I'll be the drummer."

Harry replied, "I could play the guitar."

Hermione sounded a bit nervous, while asking, "Does that mean I have to sing, by myself?"

Harry said, "I'm afraid so, but you shouldn't be too concerned about it."

Hermione replied, "Guys, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I'm not a terrible singer or anything, but it's not like I'm an expert. I'm afraid my singing won't be good enough and I don't want to fail."

Harry tried to make Hermione feel better, by saying, "You're being too hard on yourself, Hermione. This is just a Talent Show. It's not like it's a K-On! concert. Why don't you sing, right now, so Ron and I know what kind of talent you have?"

Hermione said, "Very well then." She started singing a made-up song about books. Although Harry and Ron weren't fond of the lyrics, they were impressed by how her voice sounded. It sounded like clear and eloquent.

Harry said, "You sounded amazing."

Ron said, "Wow, your voice doesn't sound like crap."

Hermione replied, "Thank you."

Ron said, "If we come up with the right lyrics, we'll easily win the Talent Show."

Harry replied, "Then we better put a lot of effort into our work."

Ron shook his head and said, "Nah, I've already come up with awesome lyrics." Ron started dancing on a table, while doing a rap. He sang,

"Hogwarts is a school,

It's a good place to break the rules,

During class, we drool,

We litter in the swimming pool,

If you break the heater, things are going to get cool." He danced across the table, before accidentally breaking the table in half. He threw the broken table-pieces out the window. Draco was prancing outside. He wasn't paying attention to what was around him, which led to the table-pieces falling on him.

Harry said, "No offense, but those aren't the best lyrics. How about I write the song?"

Ron frowned and said, "You want to be the guitarist and the lyrics-writer? That's a lot of stuff."

Hermione said, "I'm sure Harry's up to the challenge. If this were a book series, Harry would probably be the protagonist."

Ron shook his head and replied, "Nah, he'd probably be a supporting character."

A week later, it was the day of the Talent Show, which was being held in Hogwarts' Assembly Room. The performers were backstage and were practicing their acts. Hermione practiced her singing voice, while still feeling like her voice wasn't good enough. Harry fiddled with the guitar, while Ron played with the drums.

Hermione looked at her friends and asked, "Do you think we'll do okay?"

Harry calmly answered, "I think so. We have things under control."

Ron asked, "Under control? I disagree with that sentiment. Last night, Harry interrupted my drum-practice time."

Harry replied, "No offense, but it was your fault."

Hermione could hardly believe her friends got into another argument. She looked concerned, while asking, "What happened?"

Harry said, "Ron ate my pillow cases."

Ron tried to explain myself, while saying, "Harry's pillow cases were brown, so I thought they were chocolate-chip cookies."

Harry replied, "That makes no sense. If they were cookies, do you think my head would be laying on them?"

Ron responded, "When I see cookies, my common-sense turns off and my mouth opens up."

Hermione wanted her friends to stay focused, so they could do a good job at the Talent Show. She said, "Guys, we're all best friends. Can't we forget about this petty stuff?"

Harry thought about it and said, "We probably should. Ron, can't we get along?"

Ron answered, "Maybe we should." Ron was about to high-five Harry, but he tripped over his drums and knocked Harry to the ground. The guitar crash-landed on the floor and got broken in half.

Harry said, "Oh dear, it appears our band won't have a guitar."

Ron felt guilty about what happened, so he said, "I'll make it up to you." Ron kept punching his drums, until they broke.

Hermione nervously said, "Ron, why did you break your drums?"

Ron replied, "Since I accidentally broke Harry's musical instrument, I figured I should break my own. That way, we're even."

Hermione said, "Ron, what you did didn't make things better."

Harry said, "Now our band doesn't have a guitar or drums." Hermione facepalmed, while feeling like her performance was doomed.

A few minutes later, the Talent Show started. Professor Dumbledore was the judge. The first trio's members were Luna Lovegood, Fred, and George Weasley. Luna got onstage and said, "Greetings, wizards, warlocks, and other dudes. The Weasley brothers and I will be preforming a classy dance." The brothers got onstage. Fred started dancing with Luna, which made George jealous. George pushed Fred to the ground and started dancing with Luna. Fred grabbed the microphone and threw it at George. George fell offstage. Fred felt bad, so he jumped offstage and checked up on his brother. The two brothers briefly started getting along, before they continued arguing, about who'd get to dance with Luna. They punched and kicked each other, before passing out.

Dumbledore looked confused, while saying, "I don't understand what that dance was about."

Luna explained, "It's the classic, of having two friends fight over who gets the dance. It may not be responsible, but it's a classic." She bowed to the audience and got offstage.

The next trio's members were Draco, Ginny, and Neville. Draco started standing around, with his hands on his hips, while Ginny and Neville took pictures of him.

Dumbledore asked, "What's this act about?"

Draco said, "I make amazing poses, while the paparazzi take pictures of me." Draco kept doing corny poses, while Ginny and Neville took dozens of pictures. Draco wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, which led to him tripping over the microphone, and falling offstage.

Finally, it was time for Harry, Hermione, and Ron's performance. Hermione was extremely worried about the Talent Show, because she still lacked confidence in her singing voice and Harry and Ron were using broken instruments. Harry noticed that Hermione was scared, so he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, and said, "Our success, depends on you. I'm using a guitar, that's broken in half and Ron's drums have holes in them. We need you to believe in your singing voice and considering how beautiful it sounds, you have nothing to worry about."

Hermione felt comforted, by Harry's supportive words. Hermione grabbed the microphone and started singing, while Harry fiddled with the broken pieces of his guitar and Ron played catch with his drums. Although Dumbledore and the audience were weirded out by Harry and Ron, they were impressed by Hermione's singing voice. They thought she sounded wonderful.

After the performance was over, Dumbledore and the audience clapped. Dumbledore said, "You're definitely getting a good grade. Nicely done."

Hermione and her friends went backstage. Harry looked at Hermione and said, "You did a fantastic job. All credit goes to you."

Hermione shook her head and replied, "No, if you hadn't given me the words of encouragement, I would of failed. I'm not a solo-act. I'm part of a trio." She gave Harry a big hug and gave Ron a small hug. Hermione said, "I'm surprised my singing voice sounded so good. I haven't practiced that much."

Harry said, "Maybe your singing voice is so beautiful, but you have a beautiful sense of friendship. If it wasn't for you, Ron and I would probably keep arguing."

Ron said, "Thanks to Hermione, I'm going to be a more mature person." Despite Ron saying that, he left his broken drums on the floor. Draco accidentally tripped over them.

Hermione put her arm around Harry and said, "Let's get going."

Harry asked, "Where are we going?"

Hermione said, "You need to get some new curtains and pillowcases. I'll help you shop."

Harry replied, "You're the best."

Hermione smiled and said, "No, friendship is the best." Hermione and Harry started walking away, while feeling the music of friendship in their hearts.


End file.
